Koko the Clown
Koko the Clown was a clown animatronic based on the character Koko from Out of the Inkwell, an old cartoon from 1924. Backstory Koko the Clown first appeared in animations. These cartoons were made by Max Fleischer, from 1919 to the late 30's. After Walt Disney shut Fleischer's company down, Koko was forgotten, until the late 70's. A company who wanted to build a party location for kids wanted one based on clowns (back then, clowns weren't the scariest things on earth) and they thought Koko would be the perfect mascot. They contacted Dave Fleischer (Max's brother, since Max had died in 1972) and he agreed to have an animatronic based on Koko, and thus, Koko the Clown was made in a factory in New York, and put in a building that would now be known as "Koko's Birthday Emporium". Everything was fine until around 1983, when Koko began feeling...malice. Not to kids, but to adults. He started believing that adults only were alive to make children, and that all adults were scum if they didn't have any. Every time an adult was alone with Koko in his establishment, he would murder them, because we don't need any adults without children in this world. Just children. And once those children grow up, they'd best make more children. Or else, they're getting the boot. Around this time, people began thinking Koko looked strange, so they changed his look to a more clown-y appearance in 1984. Although he had a new body, he didn't have any less intent to kill adults. This kept going on until February 1986, where it was found out that Koko was the one killing people (found by DNA on his hands) and they shut down the restaurant, cut the wires that made Koko work, and threw him to the dogs. To this day, you can still see the abandoned establishment. Legend has it that the eleven people killed in the establishment still roam free inside. Personality Koko is very kind to children, singing songs and giving them birthday cake and pizza. When it comes to adults, it's a different story, though. If the adult has a child, they're OK. They don't deserve praise, they don't deserve anything special, but they have a kid, so they deserve to live. If the adult has no child, they should die. No questions asked. When it comes to animatronics, they're usually freshly made in factories, so they're usually 1-10 years old, making them good in Koko's book. Relationships Bonzo the Clown - Bonzo is Koko's best friend. Bonzo actually holds more hatred for people than Koko does, as Bonzo doesn't care if he's killing a child or adult. Bonzo just likes killing. This makes Bonzo very useful to Koko, and they get along well. Loko the Clown - Loko is Koko's accomplice. He is usually less useful than Bonzo, so Koko doesn't see much in him, but he still is rather nice to Loko. Jimbo the Clown - Jimbo's eccentric behavior annoys Koko at times, which makes him the member of Koko's gang that Koko dislikes the most. However, Koko keeps him around because when he gets very eccentric, he is a killing machine, which is rather helpful. Robert McReynolds - Koko despises Robert, since he is a 24-year-old male adult with no wife or kids. Robert is the worst person possible to Koko, and Robert definitely deserves to die. Paul "Phone Guy" Gantley - Koko dislikes Phone Guy because he is an adult. Koko doesn't know much about him though, so he doesn't know if PG has kids, so Koko keeps him alive just in case. Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:JArford's Pages